Enrich Aboimination
The Enrich Aboiminations (occassionally known as the Wildcough Boiz or the Unreal Boiz) were a crossbreed of demons and spinnybois that we are very happy are extinct. Trust me these guys were worse then the cheesetigers. Appearance It's unknown what the Enrich Aboiminations looked like, since the only evidence of their existence we have, other then folktale and stories, are fossil records. However, descriptions of them in ancient records mention a smile full of swords, one eye hidden under it's strangely cuddly ears, and a suitably scary companion; a carnivorous flower called the Flagellum Fabulosa which uses it's long tongue to capture and devour memes. Habitat They're said to have once lived in a far off land called the Death Wish Dirtfields, a land so deadly that not even the phantoms dared set foot there, but migrated to Jamaa. Diet Unlike most other spinnyboiz, they didn't eat beans. No, they instead ate THE ORGANS OF THE DECEASED, and according to some legends, the SOULS of the deceased. History Long, long ago, in a when the Cheesetigers and the Spinnybois weren't fighting, it's said that a disgusting demon got a crush on a spinnyboi. He proposed to the spinnyboi, but the spinnyboi regected because he was a demon. Because of this, they shapeshifted into a squiddyboi, claiming their name was Cthulhu (which somehow didn't set off any red flags), and mated with the spinnyboi. However, when that spinnyboi laided a demon egg instead of giving birth normally, the spinnyboi noticed what was up and kicked out the demon. The spinnyboi left the egg in a field of Flagellum Fabulosa flowers, hoping that the flowers would devour the child. However, the flowers, do to being demonic, formed a nest around the egg for it would incubate. The egg hatched into the first Enrich Aboimination, Eclipse, who welcomed his own arrival by blotting out the sun with a giant bean. One of his eyes was so terrifying it killed anything in a ninety mile radius, so he covered it with his ear because there's no fun in killing people if it happens too easy. It still ended up killing the spinnyboi king when he was visiting the cheesetiger's kingdom, and kicked off the spinnyboi war though. Then, Eclipse mated with several other spinnyboi, creating more and more Enrich Aboiminations, and a few hybrids. There they terrorized Jamaa for many years, using the Flagellum Fabulosa flowers to aid them in their conquest. However, one day, all the non-spinnyboi or cheesetiger memes teamed up to destroy the Enrich Aboiminations. First, the Officer Flippers claimed they were "arresting" them and chased them to a volcano. Then, they lured them into the volcano with the rotting corpse of a cheesetiger. Then, the candlecrocs did what they did best; be confusing. And finally, the leggies kicked the Enrich Aboiminations into the volcano, and they all chanted a spell together which binded the Enrich Abominations to the volcano. After many weeks, months, and years, all the Enrich Aboiminations in the volcano either died of thirst or hunger, even Eclipse. And even though their skin was fireproof, it decayed away after centuries. However, when the volcano erupted, it spewed out the bones of the Enrich Aboiminations, still coated in lava. This lava would harden into rock, creating the still blood-stained fossils of the Enrich Aboiminations. Trivia *Though extinct, they have many descendants; these are the Ireboiz, the Scaryboiz, and strangely enough, the peaceful Petuniaboiz. Category:Spinny Boiz Category:Extinct species Category:Boiz that are evil/work for cheese tigers